


Non-Stop

by AxolotALove



Series: TUA Collection [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blood, Corpses, Family Feels, Flashbacks, Gen, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 17:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19623439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxolotALove/pseuds/AxolotALove
Summary: Five needs to stop. Please. Like one second, please just no.





	Non-Stop

Five never really knew when to quit.

He didn't back when he first got his powers, popping buttons and coins into unknown locations until he felt his fingers try to pull apart from his body.

He didn't whenever Reginald (not dad, never dad) told him he would not travel in time, when he sent himself far enough in the future to see his family's dead bodies.

He certainly didn't know how to quit right now, with sweat on his forehead and an insufferable tightening behind his eyes. The numbers written all over his walls are swimming, none registering in his brain. 

He had to interpret these numbers, his equations, he had too!

He couldn't see that again.

“Five? Buddy? I think it's time for you to take a little nap. A growing boy needs his sleep!”

“Shut up you-”

Five's eye grew and his mouth dropped as he stared at the corpse in his doorway.

It was Klaus. 

His eyes were black, his head was cracked open and blood stained his pale face and torn clothes. The more Five stares, the more decayed the body seemed to get. Klaus took a step forward.

Tears streamed down Five's face, that can't be right!

I came back before! I'm going to stop it! They cant be gone, they can't they can't they can't they can't

Five's whirlwind of pleas and panic were clouding his vision, concealing Klaus coming forward with hesitantly raised hands and a concerned look in his face. 

Five blinked and the corpse was gone.

In its place was a living, breathing Klaus. His back was to Five and he was yelling for the rest of their siblings.

Five didn't have time to think before he launched himself at his sibling, squeezing his middle and smashing his tear-stained face into the small of Klaus’ back.

He was alive.

He sobbed into the fabric of the tank top, tightening his arms and smiling because he was alive.

A flurry of footsteps coming from down the hall told him the rest were too.

Luther, Diego, Allison, Vanya, they were all okay!

Five lets his arms drop when Klaus turned to look down at him, to crouch himself down and hug his little (in size, not age) brother.

The sobs were winding down to hiccups by the time Diego appeared. He only stood shocked for a moment before coming to encircle the two from behind. Then came Luther, who stepped foot in the room and merely looked at them with confusion and concern.

Vanya came in at the same time as Allison, both quick to understand that they were all going to hug right now, right this minute.

Luther only got what was happening after Allison gave him a quick jab and a pointed look at Five's tightly closed eyes, tears still lazily coming from them. He lets his arms fall around everyone at once, Five in the center. 

Five can feel everyone around them. Klaus’ hands holding his midsection where he can feel their subtle tremors. Vanya's comforting whispers of reassurance that their okay and her hands stroking his hair. Allison is wiping away his tears, Diego is rubbing his arm, and Luther softly touches his forehead to Five's temple. 

They are all okay.

They are all alive.

They are here.


End file.
